


When You're Away

by ceasefire



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Sex Tape, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/pseuds/ceasefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz is away on a business trip for his family's company. Luckily, he has something on his coil that will help him miss Aoba a little less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Away

**Author's Note:**

> I'd been wanting to write this for a while, and I finally gave in.
> 
> I apologize if anything in this fic is unclear. I had a lot of trouble writing it, but I hope it's easy enough to follow.
> 
> Set post-good end in Noiz's route. Fluff and porn, no plot, not safe for work at all.

The worst part about Noiz's job was the travel.

Usually it was his brother or one of the others that got stuck with all of the travelling and overseas meetings, but there were times when they had no option but to send him instead. Noiz always loved the irony of the situation; a few years back he wanted nothing more than to get away from Germany, and now the situation was completely reversed. 

Noiz didn't even care that it probably meant that they all doubted he could keep his cool or represent the family business properly, because when it came down to it he would have preferred to have been at home all along.

Ever since he'd brought Aoba to Germany with him, things had changed for him. They'd started changing from the moment that he'd met Aoba, but being able to move in together, settling down and finally having a place to call home had been strange, new and everything he'd come to want since he'd fallen for Aoba. Which was why it was so goddamn hard to leave him; even if it was only temporary, it was hard to leave Aoba behind. Aoba had been the first person to make him feel lonely since he was a kid and definitely the first person he'd ever missed, and it was all new and strange in a way that made Noiz frustrated.

And that was why he was watching the clock now: he'd come home late from some black tie function thrown by the company that his brother was trying to get a deal with. It was ceremonial more than anything else, and Noiz had put up with it all until the party had died down in the late hours of the night and the guests had started to depart. He was still one of the last to leave, and by the time he'd returned to his hotel room it was already past midnight. His jacket, tie and pants had already been removed, tossed haphazardly onto the chair in the corner of the room, and he'd only bothered unbuttoning the top few buttons of his dress shirt before collapsing on the bed to wait for a suitable time to call Aoba. 

He felt agitated and bored, like a prickly heat was crawling under his skin and refusing to be soothed. It was still about half an hour before he could call Aoba, and he was getting impatient with the slow passing of time. He flicked through channels on the television and couldn't find anything in any language he could speak, and so he started scrolling aimlessly through the files on his coil. A few notes on Usui's location that he had to send to his team, endless documents for the business deal, a handful of photographs from his trip around Europe with Aoba before they'd settled in Germany... and a single folder at the bottom.

Noiz bit his lip, cancelled out of the screen, took off his coil and tossed it to the other side of the bed. He'd forgotten about that in between recovering from jetlag and attending endless, boring meetings, but now that he'd remembered it was the only thing he could think about. He could recall Aoba's stunned expression at the suggestion, his red-faced pout as he'd accepted, and the light pink blush on his cheeks as he'd given him a hurried kiss goodbye at the airport and told him to watch it if he missed him.

And Noiz knew sure as hell that he missed Aoba now. It was still too early to call, but he missed the sound of Aoba's voice, and his constant presence. Noiz looked at his coil, looked away, and then reached for it almost desperately, awakening it from sleep mode with a few touches of the keys. 

The screen on his coil flickered back to life, and he felt his breathing grow heavy as he scrolled through the files and folders before reaching the bottom of the list again; the protected folder simply titled with the kanji of Aoba's name. He tapped in the password with shaking fingers, eyes narrowing with impatience. The screen froze for a moment, growing dim as the file loaded. Noiz got himself comfortable, elbowing the hotel pillow until it was situated comfortably behind him, and the next time he looked up he found Aoba's eyes staring back at him.

" _You okay?_ " Noiz heard his own voice say. Aoba averted his eyes for a moment, blushing soft pink from his cheeks to his neck. 

" _Yeah,_ " Aoba murmured, glancing back at the camera with a look that made heat rush to the bottom of Noiz's stomach. His own hand appeared from behind the coil's camera, thumb teasing at the corner of Aoba's lips; Aoba nipped at it and the hand disappeared from view with a soft hiss.

Aoba smirked, and the camera steadied.

" _Do it whenever you're ready, Aoba._ "

Aoba's hands moved then, and Noiz licked his lips at the sight of Aoba's hands brushing over the exposed flesh of his chest and stomach before coming to rest on his cock through the material of his boxers. Noiz reached down to mimic the movements of Aoba's hand with his own. He remembered Aoba's actions well enough to mimic almost everything; Aoba's touch, the rhythm of Aoba's moments, and even the place when Aoba paused in surprise as his cock reached full hardness from the gentle rubbing of his hand.

Aoba smiled then, half-shy and half-amused as he palmed Noiz's cock through the material of his boxers. " _Does it feel good?_ "

Noiz had to catch himself before he replied to the video but he heard his own voice reply in affirmation, distorted by the sound quality of the video. He was already fully hard, and he slid his hand down to grip roughly at the base of his cock before pulling his boxers down to his knees and out of the way. He watched Aoba do the same on the vid, and Noiz let out a soft groan of want as Aoba's eyes met his own and he licked his lips.

Noiz began stroking himself slowly, all too aware that taking things too fast would end with him coming too early. Aoba's eyes were still focused on him, hand stroking him so slowly it was practically a tease. Aoba's face was too perfect like that, flushed pink and full of desire, and it made Noiz both hot and lonely as hell.

" _Just stay still_ ," Aoba murmured, and Noiz groaned in the back of his throat as he watched Aoba leave soft, wet kisses along the shaft of his cock. He could remember it all, almost feel it now, and he hurriedly swiped his tongue over his palm, tasting the salt in his sweat as he reached down to jerk himself off. His eyes never left the image of Aoba in front of him.

Aoba paused briefly when he reached the head of his cock, before leaning in and giving it a wet, sucking kiss right over the slit, bottom lip purposely dipping to brush the sensitive spot on the underside before he pulled away. The video shook violently for a moment, blurring as Noiz teased the head of his dick, precome leaking from the slit as he circled the head with his thumb.

" _Are you okay?_ " Aoba asked, and Noiz heard his own shaky laugh and watched as his hand worked its way into Aoba's hair.

" _'m fine. Keep going, Aoba._ "

" _R-right,_ " Aoba replied. This was where he temporarily lost his nerve, but it didn't last long, and the next thing Noiz knew he was watching Aoba suck his cock, desperately trying to time his movements with Aoba's as he jerked himself with uneven strokes and reached down to cup his balls. Aoba's movements started getting rougher again, more insistent and less teasing, but Noiz forced himself to slow down and shut his eyes. This was better than he could ever have imagined; not nearly as good as having Aoba with him of course, but being able to see Aoba doing these sorts of things when there was hundreds of miles separating them was so much better than wallowing in loneliness. 

Noiz took a few deep breaths to steady himself and opened his eyes again, letting his hand fall to his side. Aoba's mouth had drifted down, lips pressing wetly to the base of his cock before pulling off to suck on his balls, hand reaching up to stroke roughly over Noiz's dick at the same time.

Noiz didn't bother reaching down to jerk himself off; a moment later he watched as Aoba pulled away, licking his swollen lips and looking at the camera with a gentle grin.

" _Should I stop?_ "

Noiz groaned and let his head fall back against the top of the pillow. As much as Aoba liked to tease him for being truthful about how much he enjoyed sex, Noiz knew that Aoba was perfectly capable of being a tease when he wanted to. Doing something like this -- filming it and knowing that Noiz would watch it later and get off to the sight -- had brought out that side of Aoba more than Noiz had ever seen it, and he wasn't about to complain. He loved every side of Aoba, but it was so fucking _good_ to be able to see how badly Aoba wanted him too.

The vision on the vid suddenly blurred, and Noiz watched himself remove his coil, place it to the side and hurriedly positioning it. He watched himself lean forward to kiss Aoba deep and Aoba moaned wantonly, wrapping his arms around Noiz's neck and drawing him close. A second later, Aoba overbalanced and sent both of them tumbling back onto the mattress. The camera angle wasn't good, but it didn't stop Noiz from hearing Aoba, and he groaned and felt precome bead on the slit of his cock when Aoba moaned at the closeness of their bodies. Noiz couldn't help but wish that they were that close right then and now.

Noiz could just see Aoba's side, as well as the dark lines of his own shadow moving across Aoba's skin. Aoba watched with anticipatory gaze and then shifted til he was on all fours. Then came the soft snap of the cap on a bottle opening, and Noiz grinned as he watched Aoba raise his hips higher in response to the sound.

" _Start with one?_ " Noiz heard himself say. Aoba hummed and shifted a little bit, legs parting slightly as one slick finger slipped over the curve of his ass.

" _Okay._ "

Noiz closed his eyes as the video showed him pressing his finger into Aoba, leaning forward to press a teasing kiss to the small of his back. His free hand finally fell back to his cock, unable to hold off any more as he imagined the slow rhythm of Aoba's hips as he began to press back against his fingers . Aoba's moans sent a shiver done his spine, and it was so much easier to visualize this part of the video in his mind's eye than battling with the grainy, awkward footage his coil's camera had caught.

Aoba gasped, his breathing shaky. " _Noiz, I..._ "

" _Hmm? You ready for more?_ "

" _Yeah._ " Noiz opened his eyes and saw Aoba's hips rolling, the muscles in his legs taut as he pressed himself back against the finger inside of him.

" _Two fingers?_ " 

Aoba nodded, face buried into the blankets on the bed to stifle his moans.

Noiz heard himself laugh over the sound of the springs of their bed shifting. A few seconds later Aoba gasped, whimpering as two fingers pressed inside and opened him up.

" _Faster? More?_ "

Not even the poor quality of the video could stop Noiz noticing the shiver that overtook Aoba's entire frame. " _Hurry._ "

Noiz watched himself slide one hand between Aoba's legs, watched Aoba cry out and jerk forward in response to his touch.

" _Wow._ "

" _Eh?_ "

" _Didn't think you'd be this wet._ "

" _Shut up, brat-- mmm..._ "

Aoba's voice seemed to echo through him, and Noiz moaned as he stroked himself, twisting his palm at the tip to add that little bit of extra pressure to his own touch. It was good that he knew what was coming next, because he doubted he could last much longer.

Noiz watched as Aoba moved against the rhythm of his hand a few more times, and then he froze, legs shaking with the strain of trying to keep his arousal under control.

" _Noiz, stop._ "

"Hmm?"

" _I'm ready._ "

Noiz opened his eyes again, watching as the video shook and blurred before focus returned. Aoba was bent over in front of him, hair running across his shoulders and neck in soft tendrils, back curved and hips raised. Noiz watched his own hand follow the curve of Aoba's back and thighs a few times before it came to rest on Aoba's hips, spreading him open as his slicked cock pressed against his hole.

" _Pervert brat..._ " Aoba muttered, albeit fondly, but all he could do was moan as Noiz's dick slid inside of him.

Noiz could already feel himself getting close at the sight of Aoba taking him in, adjusting to the sensation of having him deep inside. It was easy to recall the heat of Aoba's body around him, the soft, supple feel of his skin as he dug his fingertips into the soft flesh of his ass. Aoba had already seemed half-gone by this point, and had been reduced to nothing more than moaning and pushing back against his cock as hard as he could. Noiz hurriedly unbuttoned his shirt with his spare hand, shrugging it off his shoulders as soon as it was loose enough to move and reaching to pinch one of his nipples between thumb and index finger. It felt good, and the feeling was only intensified by the sound of Aoba's moans and the soft sound of skin meeting skin as they both began to move faster. 

Noiz watched as his hand left Aoba's hip and slid beneath his body; Aoba's only response was a desperate moan and a backwards thrust of his hips so strong that he took the entire length of Noiz's cock with ease.

Noiz could feel himself reaching the edge. He pressed his thumb nail into the slit of his cock and gripped the shaft as hard as he could as Aoba began to whimper and beg for release.

"Go ahead," Noiz breathed, and he watched as Aoba stopped moving with the entire length of his cock inside him, have flushed and eyes closed as he cried out, moaning Noiz's name as he came. Noiz shut his eyes again, giving his cock one more rough stroke before his hips arched off the bed and he came over his own hand and stomach, breathing ragged as he came down from the high.

Noiz opened his eyes just in time to see himself pull out of Aoba, come spilling across Aoba's lower back and thighs. There was a few seconds where neither of the did anything but pant, but then Noiz gently guided onto his back with one hand. Aoba wrinkled his nose, eyes half-lidded as he came down from the high.

" _Sticky..._ "

" _Heh. Stay there, I'll get something._ "

The angle of the camera spun for a moment, but suddenly Aoba's voice came through again.

" _Noiz._ "

" _Hmm?_ "

" _Love you._ "

The video shook for a second before focusing solely on their bedroom roof.

" _Love you too_."

The video lasted for a few more seconds before cutting, returning to the first frame. Aoba's eyes stared incessantly at Noiz through the grainy quality of the shot, and Noiz stared at it while he caught his breath. Eventually, his coil's screen dimmed itself to preserve its battery and Noiz sighed, reaching for the tissues on the night stand.

This was a good way of feeling close to Aoba when they were miles apart, but nothing compared to physically being with him. Noiz roughly cleaned himself up and stripped out of the remains of his suit down to his underwear to prepare for sleep, but he didn't feel tired.

He wished he could touch Aoba now. Of course there was a sexual side, but above all, he just wished he could be with him. All of his emotions and senses intensified when he was with Aoba. His arms felt empty without Aoba to hold. Sighing, Noiz looked at the glowing red numbers displayed by the clock on the bedside table.

Almost one in the morning. Perfect.

He picked up his coil from the bed and cycled back through the files and folders until he reached the home screen. He brought up the phone function and dialled Aoba's coil, holding his breath until he heard the dial tone stop and caught the muffled sound of Aoba's voice in its place.

"Mmmmorning..."

"Aoba."

"Noiz...?" Aoba said, sounding less sleepy at the sound of Noiz's voice. "Is that you? What time is it there?"

"Doesn't matter."

"If it's late you should be sleeping! You're probably still jetlagged..."

"It's okay," Noiz said, lips twitching into a smile. "I'll sleep after this. Just wanted to hear your voice."

"... I guess that's fine," Aoba replied, trying to sound stern, and Noiz's grin broadened.

"Yeah. Miss you."

"Brat," Aoba said, but this time his tone was full of warmth. "Miss you too."

Noiz eased himself back against the pillows, happy just to hear the sound of Aoba's voice. 

He couldn't wait until he could return home to where he belonged.


End file.
